Liquid crystal display device (LCD) has become a mainstream product of the current flat panel display device because of its characteristics such as small size, low power consumption and no radiation. The liquid crystal display panel is an important element in a liquid crystal display device. A liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate and a color film substrate disposed oppositely, and a liquid crystal layer is located between the array substrate and the color film substrate.
When the liquid crystal display panel is not energized, in order to maintain a specific orientation for the liquid crystal in the liquid crystal display panel, rubbing alignment should be performed on the surfaces of the array substrate and the color film substrate facing each other to form grooves having a certain orientation. The grooves are typically formed by rubbing with a rubbing cloth.
In the rubbing process for the alignment layer of the liquid crystal display substrate, rubbing mura is apt to occur. This is due to poor consistency of rubbing when the surface of the alignment layer is rubbed by the rubbing cloth, which leads to poor consistency of the formed grooves. The inventor also notes that mura typically occurs on a position opposite to the data line, affecting the display quality of the liquid crystal display panel seriously.